Modern electronic devices typically include several integrated circuits which perform functions for the electronic devices. The integrated circuits may include one or more processors, volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, and/or memory controllers. In some cases, to reduce the cost of an electronic device and simplify development and manufacturing of the electronic device, one or more of the integrated circuits within the electronic device may be placed in a multi-chip package. For example, where a processor in an electronic device accesses one or more memory circuits using a memory controller, the one or more memory circuits and/or the memory controller may be placed in a multi-chip package (MCP).
In order to ensure proper functioning of an electronic device, the integrated circuits within the electronic device may be subjected to one or more tests. Where integrated circuits within an electronic device are placed within a multi-chip package, accessing the integrated circuits within the multi-chip packages may be more difficult than accessing the integrated circuits alone. Because accessing the integrated circuits within the multi-chip package may be more difficult, testing of the integrated circuits within the multi-chip package may also be more difficult.